Is this not enough for you?
by Shurikenx
Summary: ...No, I don't think it ever will be. Your hands aren't enough. Nor your fingers, nor your lips. Just try to satiate me. Just try to take me with you. /ItaSasu, Uchihacest, hints of limes and lemons. Requested fic. Dark./


A/N: This was requested by a girl who wanted some dark and fluffy Ita/Sasu. (Forgive me, but I can't remember your name! I know she lived in Serbia, but that's all I can remember. xD) So, this is for you, name-less-requester. I hope you all enjoy it; it's somewhat different to my usual style, and I actually wrote it months ago but never uploaded it. Also, it's fairly short. I think it was best suited to be this length. Enjoy!

* * *

**_You sick child. Is this not enough? _**

_ .......is this not enough for you?_

* * *

Sasuke lies on the bed. Thinks to himself on just how things ended up this way, and where he must've gone wrong. Because he must have done. If things had gone according to plan, correctly, without a hitch – he wouldn't be here now. Naked. Waiting with a trembling anticipation for that feeling, that presence that nearly smothers him to death. Maybe he wants that; deep down in the very darkest recesses of his heart. Maybe it would be good to die – completely choked in an emotion until he suffocated. Was it worth it, though?

Was it _worth it?_

He sits shallowly up in bed, the covers falling from his chest to pool at his lap. As if on time, the door at the foot of his bed opens.

It's dark, midnight, and of course he can't see who it is; can't see the reason behind the door suddenly opening or the man who stands there now, silent. Just another scarlet shadow that melts in with the room. Sasuke smiles, his fists clenching _tightly_ into the duvets. He tastes blood in his mouth, not realising that he has bitten down onto his bottom lip with enough force to split the skin. Coppery blood trickles into his mouth, floods his sense and makes everything seem so real for just that moment.

He enjoys this dangerous game.

_And oh, I always knew you would._

Itachi, still standing by the opened door regards his brother with something akin to slight interest. Curiosity perhaps. Who knew? Who cared? When things had been smashed and corrupted and stained and _broken_ – who really wanted to even know the reason as to why? Itachi doesn't need a reason.

He needs _him_, the naked boy sitting amongst satin sheets, black hair matted across his forehead like a delicate frame of ebony lace. He knows, already, that he's naked. Although his sight may be fading, Itachi's other senses are as finely tuned as ever, maybe even more so. He can smell skin, flesh, human chakra that burns alongside a rich blood – all the things that he has come to know, to recognise around Sasuke.

_Because I could never, ever forget you. _

Sasuke reaches out a hand and gestures for his brother to come over. Itachi does so, shrugging his cloak from his shoulders and catching it in his hands. He drapes himself over the end of the bed frame.

Sasuke's eyes are gleaming tonight.

'Itachi, you said you wouldn't be here until next week,' he says. Itachi nods once. 'And yet you expected me to be here tonight, didn't you, Otouto.'

Sasuke nods eagerly. 'Yes. Yes I did.' He reaches out, still sitting, to grab onto Itachi's hand. He rubs his thumb across four defined knuckles, feeling smooth skin and the gentle press of bone.

Itachi watches.

'What are you doing, Sasuke?' He asks, feeling the boy pull him down onto the mattress with hands that _clung _to him, dragging him down, down, down. Sasuke crawls over him, naked, looking at his older brother as he settles himself into his lap.

'Remembering.' He says simply, lifting his hands again in order to run them across Itachi's face, down strong jawbones, meeting at the point of a chin, before tracing gentle lines down a swan-like neck. Itachi is faintly aware of how his head is tilting backwards, arching into a touch that seems so fragile.

'You say every time that this 'isn't the last time' and yet I can never be sure…' Sasuke's voice is soft, trembling as he speaks. 'Maybe one day you'll get tired…and not come back…' He trails off, lost for words that seem to escape him.

Itachi catches the hands that begin to peel off his clothes; holds them tightly. 'I would never get tired of being with you. You know that already.'

Sasuke nods. Although he kids himself otherwise, maybe he really _does_ need the reassurance. There were so many times that his aniki had made promises about the smallest, most insignificant things; to walk him home from the academy, to wait for him at the end of the road, to let him sleep in his bed when thunderstorms struck – and all of those promises were broken.

What could make this promise, to visit Sasuke once every month no matter where he might be, any different?

'I know…' he replies, hanging his head slightly.

'That's good then,' Itachi says, lowering Sasuke's hands back onto his chest. He catches Sasuke's glance, a dark, deep, smouldering glance full of insecurity and worry and…

'Kiss me,' he said, placing a hand on the back of the boy's neck and pulling him down towards him. Sasuke's eyes slide contently shut as their lips met; a nice warm kiss that left his mouth tingling slightly. Prickling.

'Mm, that was nice,' Sasuke murmurs, leaning back, his hands lying relaxed on top of Itachi's chest, rising and falling slowly like the tide in the ocean. Itachi cannot help the smug smile that spreads across his lips. Only ever a sight for Sasuke to see.

'Is it ever anything but?'

_No, you foolish child, it's never anything but nice. You always want more. It's never enough. _

But Sasuke finds he cannot answer. Maybe he doesn't even want to. Instead, he finds himself falling into his brother's embrace, being captured up in those arms and swallowed by his wet mouth. If Itachi's body was an ocean, Sasuke finds himself vaguely thinking as his lips are chewed between sharp teeth, then he wouldn't mind drowning.

Sasuke's eyes close and his body struggles to suppress a delightful shiver at the thought.

----

Thirty-three minutes later, and Sasuke's body is very much abused. Itachi lies next to him, cradles the back of his head with a strong hand and strokes the fine hair around his ear. Sasuke arches into that strange caress, flexing his head so the delightful fingers would brush his skin _just so_.

Itachi's lips are blood red as they open to speak. 'If this is our punishment for being born into this clan,' he whispers, pressing his mouth against the boy's ear so he can feel his voice, 'then I look forward to our ultimate desecration.' The words are molten behind a smile. He kisses Sasuke's cheek and looks into his brother's eyes.

'I look forward to taking you down with me.'

Sasuke's eyes are gleaming. Reaching a hand up, he pulls Itachi's face towards to his own. There's a lilt to his voice that expresses a sickening childish-like excitement as he kisses Itachi's mouth.

'...I can't wait.'

----

----

----

A/N: I'm not expecting tons of reviews on this, because I'm not sure if it's even that good. It's dark and strangely morbid, but I can't help but thinking this kind of relationship could easily exist between the two. Heck, I might use the ideas from this and put them in my new AU story that I'll be uploading soon. Now, there's a thought.


End file.
